


Gothic Omens

by Moonfang182Magic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Found Family, Gothic, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Poetry, Slow Burn, crowley is a bio girl 24/7, get ready to yell at these fools, lots of poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfang182Magic/pseuds/Moonfang182Magic
Summary: Theater poet goth kid, Aziraphale Francis Fellwood, gets a new girl in his English class, Anastasia J. Crowley. He immediately falls in love with this gothic witch of beauty that has entered his gloomy life and starts to write about her in his poems. His siblings, Gabriel and Michael, believe he should just read her some of his poems to her. He would never!Anastasia just moved to a new school with her older brothers, little brother, and aunt with no good hopes for the future. She takes notice of another goth kid in her English class and starts to try and get to know him, but he keeps running away from her. Hastur and Warlock suggest pushing the boy against a wall to grab his attention, while Ligur and Aunt Beelz believe she should leave him some friendship flowers from her garden. Maybe that's not a bad idea~
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Hastur (Good Omens), Crowley & Ligur (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Gothic Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic so I hope it goes over well! Comment at the bottom and tell me what you think of the idea so far and if I should continue with it or not. I actually have a lot of stuff planned!

_Samantha ran down the corridor, past several paintings, vases full of roses, and statues from centuries ago. The lady of Salem ran for her life from the horrors that chase her through the mansion. The unholy evil that always followed her for months now, the way she feels eyes always watching her as she walks through town or while she was doing her laundry. Nightmares filled with wooden stakes, fire pits, and nooses pledging her sleep come from those eyes, shaking her to her core. How can they be so cruel to one of their own? Someone once loved by all is now caused by fire and ropes._

_Samantha quickly opened up a familiar door to her right and quickly ducked in with the door closed and locked behind her. As she breathed heavily at her moment of peace she hears a familiar voice. “Samantha, my Apple of Temptation, why are you here? It is too late for even your mortal body”, the question was said in a voice glazed in honey, dressed in pure silk, and was music to Samatha’s ears. “Claud” she exhaled in relief as she turned to the king sized plus bed where her beloved sat against his pillows, book in his hands. The scared woman walked to the bed in a strange before collapsing into her lover’s arms, shaking her thin but sharp form with sobs. “My love what ails you so that your whole sinful form shakes in my grasp? Does someone wish to harm you, my Raven?”, the silky voice filled Samantha’s ears and it convinces her to look up at her love._

_His sharp cheeks and jaw are downward in worry, thin but perfect eyebrows scrunched up in concern, which brings out his beautiful red ruby eyes. All these features are framed by his slicked back long glossy black hair. “My village wishes to burn me! Burn me at the stake for crimes that would never be true about me for all eternity! They accuse me of being a witch that visits the devil in this mansion for hellish rituals! When I only come here to visit and be swoon by you, my King of Moonlight!”, the woman confessed to the immortal being with more tears streaming down her face pretty face. Claus paused and then lifted his mistress’ chin up so she can look him in the eyes. “Such rude accusations that have no proof! All being directed at my lushess Queen. Such horrible monsters don’t deserve you to bless their village with your eternal beauty~”, Samantha smiled at the praise, “My offer still stands my love. Let me take you, use you, make you mine~ Let me mark you of my love and let us leave this rechted land and it’s rechted people by flying away into the night. Let me turn you into an immortal my love~” The irises staring at her lured her into answering. “Oh Claus, my King. Of-”___

_ _“Hey Aziraphale! Mom said no books during breakfast!”_ _

_ _Blue eyes blinked at the sight of his breakfast and orange juice in front of him… it wasn’t his book. Aziraphale quickly turned around in his chair to see his older brother, Gabriel, carefully placing a bookmark into the spot where he was snatched from. “Gabriel! Give my book back! I was at the most interesting part! Samantha was finally going to answer Claus’-” a finger pressed against his lips to shut him up. “I know you’re very invested in this story but you know mom doesn’t allow reading during meals.” The younger brother growled but turned back towards his food to start eating. Gabriel sighed and placed the book into the backpack that was hanging off Aziraphale’s chair, zipping up the bag so the precious book doesn’t fall out._ _

_ _The older brother walked to the other side of the table where he sat down next to his twin, Micheal, who was trying to feed the youngest of the four siblings. Baby Uriel refused to eat any of the baby food that Micheal is trying to get the little one to eat. “Please Uriel eat your carrots…” “NO!!” her new favorite word, “Honey you eat 3 spoons of carrots and I’ll give you some of my eggs.” “NO! NO! NO!” “Urgh I give up!!” Micheal placed the jar of baby food and spoon to run her hands through her curly short brown hair. Uriel cheered in baby garble and proceeded to suck on her toy ducky, at Gabriel’s amusement._ _

_ _Aziraphale was chopping on some bacon when his phone dinged with a new message. It was his friend from English, Tracy Madam. Yes that was her last name, he never asked and never will._ _

_ _Tracy: You remember that announcement from last week?  
… No actually he doesn’t remember an announcement in class starts to text back, to the annoyance of Micheal._ _

__ _Aziraphale: No. Do you?_  
Tracy: Mrs. Oxford said we are getting a new classmate today.  
Aziraphale: Oh really? Do we know their name?  
Tracy: Yeah, Anastasia J. Crowley. Weird name.  
Aziraphale: Let’s hope she’s not one of those popular girls.  
Tracy: Well we’ll see! See you in first period later dear~ 

_ _The blond chuckled at his friend before putting his phone away to shovel the rest of his biscuit sandwich and eggs. “Hurry up Az.” One of his older siblings said, he didn’t see who. “I know! I know!” is said through a full mouth of food. “Aziraphale… your mouth is full.” that was Gabriel. He shrugs at his brother and hops out of his seat. The boy slipped on his backpack before grabbing his dirty dishes and taking them to the sink. “Wash your hands Az- NO URIEL DROP THAT KNIFE!!” Aziraphale chuckled as he washed his hands before putting on his gloves while heading towards the front door._ _

_ _

_ _

_ _Soon everyone was in the car heading towards school. Aziraphale played with Uriel in the backseat while Gabriel drove with Micheal quizzing him with flashcards for History. They dropped off Uriel at her daycare first before heading towards Tadfield Eden High School, the most respected public school in the area. On the way there Aziraphale double checked he had all his books, journals, and homework. Finally parked in their spot the three Fellwood children split up to their different classes with promises to meet up for lunch like always._ _

_ _The blue eyed boy took his seat in his first period, English, right next to Tracy. “Sooo~ How’s Samantha and Claus doing?~” was the first question that came out of the ginger’s mouth. “Gabriel interrupted me when Samantha was finally going to accept becoming a vampire.” he grumbled as he pulled out said book and his weekend homework with some pens and pencils. Tracy and Aziraphale continued to talk as the rest of the students filed in and sit down. RING!! ‘There’s the bell… Where is Mrs. Oxford?’ was Aziraphale’s thought as he waited 5 minutes after the bell for the teacher to walk in. Soon she did walk in while Aziraphale was editing his poem about some pigeons fighting over some bread he saw at the park on Saturday._ _

_ _“So class as I told you all on Friday, we have a new student with us! Her family just moved into town two weeks ago and has finally joined Tadfield High. Everyone I’d like you to Anastasia J. Crowley.” There were some gasps and mummers heard around Aziraphale as presumably the new girl walked in. He was too focused on fixing his wording on this one part- “Ouch hey!” was whispered after Tracy elbowed him. She pointed towards the front of the classroom. He grumbled and took a look at this Anastasia J. Crowley…._ _

_ _Shit. Aziraphale couldn’t even fandom words as he felt his jaw drop at the sight of… of this Queen of Ravens and Witchcraft. Her copper but flaming ginger hair was styled in a longish bob with swept bangs. Eyes covered by dark red sunglasses that you can’t even see through. Ears pierced all over with dark purple crystals hanging from the bottom of them. Cheeks, nose, ears, and lips all covered in adorable freckles that made Aziraphale want to get up close and study them for constellations. A lace collar laid on her neck with a pretty pearl in the center of it, which was complemented by a gem pendant hanging down to her mid chest. HER STYLE!! The off shoulders black top with those transparent sleeves showing off even more freckles and fishnet gloves. Her red plaid skirt with two thin black belts and gold tassel did wonders to her hips, along with the pantyhose leading down to her black laced up combat boots. He really should stop staring, but he couldn’t look away from the being of beauty that was standing at the front of the room._ _

_ _“Hello my name is Anastasia. Only be best friends can call me Ana… I’ve moved here with my aunt, two older brothers who are seniors, and younger brother who is in kindergarten. I like poetry, musicals, the stars, plants, flowers, and archery.”_ _

_ _Double Shit. She has the voice of heaven and paradise combined into one._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter and make sure to leave feedback please! Here is my Instagram so you can check out any art I make of Aziraphale and Anastasia! -> https://www.instagram.com/moonfang182magic/
> 
> Stay tuned for more Gothic Omens~


End file.
